


The Evil Devil Child and the Perfect Gift [Podfic]

by semperfiona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: An excess of deliciously explicit sodomy, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, a thrilling lack of monogamy, boys who are not yet men by the rigorous standards of the USA (Al and Scorpius are 17), four men showing a disturbing lack of shame about the filthy filthy acts that they commit, the shocking sight of a boy in a frilly skirt, vice between father and son (but only in company)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: Podfic of "The Evil Devil Child and the Perfect Gift" by who_la_hoopAuthor's Original SummaryWhen Scorpius Malfoy – Legilimens-extraordinaire, perfect son and all-round kinky little bastard – discovers that his father harbours a certain fantasy involving Harry Potter, a submissive attitude and a priceless antique dining table, he sets out to make his father's dreams come true. And if succeeding in his mission involves putting up with a naked, willing Albus Severus? Well, that's a price that Scorpius will just have to pay.Recorded for HP Podfic Fest 2017.





	The Evil Devil Child and the Perfect Gift [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Evil Devil Child and the Perfect Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41646) by [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop). 



> Includes: Technically underage (17). Consensual father-son incest. Group sex. Cross-dressing.
> 
> This is seriously filthy. And also hot hot hawt.

[MP3](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2017/EvilDevilChild-PerfectGift.mp3)| 101 MB | 1:50:27  
[M4B](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2017/EvilDevilChild-PerfectGift.m4b)| 54.5 MB | 1:50:27 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to who_la_hoop for blanket permission to record podfic and thanks to starduchess for her beta listen (and the encouragement to go for it on this one; I have wanted to record it for ages but was dithering at the last minute). 
> 
> Cover art by me  
> Music inserts are from "Devil Inside" by INXS


End file.
